The Trouble With Makoto
by deGorgeous
Summary: [COMPLETED] The girls are enjoying their high school life. They defeated Galaxia, and everything seems calm. But what happens when something from Makoto's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Just a dream

**The Trouble with Makoto **

Summary: The girls are enjoying their high school life. They defeated Galaxia, and everything seems calm. But what happens when something from Makoto's past comes back to haunt her...

**Chapter 1: Just a dream...  
**  
The Queen was holding her newly born daughter in her arms. She was cradling her, with the King looking on in happiness. Amelia, who was the queen's second-in-command, was watching them as they thought of a name for their child.

"I think I'll call her Makoto... yes. What a pretty name."

The whole kingdom was filled joy. Amelia, on the other hand, didn't seem as excited. Now Io Kingdom has an heir. Amelia knew that now she could never be Queen.

-------

Makoto had woken up in shock. She seemed to be out of breath. She quickly came to her senses and realized that it was just a dream. "It was just a dream... but it seemed so real"

Makoto began getting ready to spend a day hanging out with Ami and Usagi, all the while thinking about her strange dream.

"You seem a little distracted today, Makoto," Ami quickly saw that Makoto was troubled by something.

"Yeah... What's wrong," asked Usagi, sounding very worried.

"I just had this really weird dream. But I don't think it's anything to be worried about," said Makoto. She was happy that her friends were worrying about her, but she just didn't want to burden them with her bad mood. So, she quickly changed the subject and just had fun with Ami and Usagi for the rest of the day.

-------

Princess Makoto was playing in the garden, under her mother's watchful eye. The Queen was speaking to Amelia. They seemed to be having a very important discussion.

"I just don't think it is a good idea, that's all. I mean, the Moon Kingdom is a peaceful place, but they have powerful enemies. I don't think Io Kingdom should get involved in their affairs," said Amilia, seeming very troubled.

"They have been a great ally to us, and we to them. They need all the help they can get in the fight against the Nega verse. Now what kinda of ally would I be if didn't lend them a hand when they are in one of their darkest times."

"I just don't think it's a good idea"

--------

Makoto woke up. The clock read 9:27 am. Makoto knew she was late for school, but she decided to not to go. Makoto began to prepare breakfast, still wondering about her dream. "It was only a dream."

But Makoto was unable to shake off this bad feeling. She decided to go to the shrine in an attempt to relax, or maybe even see some friends. Once she got there, she saw Rei and they began to talk.

"Hey Makoto, why are you here so early? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah, but I decided not to go. I was feeling really tense, so I can came here instead."

"It's a good thing that you decided to come by. I had to stay here because Grandpa was busy and he needed someone to stay at the temple until he came back. I've been here all morning. I was beginning to get lonely."

Makoto and Rei made their way inside the temple. They talked for a while, as Makoto helped Rei by sweeping the shrine. Then Rei asked why Makoto was feeling so tense.

"Well lately I' ve had some odd dreams. They just seem so real. It's like I'm actually there, but then I wake up. And they seem to follow a pattern... like they are telling a story. I mean I know I should probably try to shake it off, but I just can't help get this strange feeling once I wake up. I thought maybe if I came here I would be able to clear my mind."

Rei watched Makoto's face as she talked; she seemed so stressed. Rei wanted to help her as much as she could. Rei joined Makoto in meditation. Makoto felt that this wasn't working, but she knew that Rei was only trying to help. So she pretended like it worked. Makoto soon left, giving her thanks to Rei.

After going to the temple, she went to the Crown Game Corner to see if some videogames could cheer her up. When she was done with that, she decided she wanted to go home. But just as Makoto was about to leave, she saw Usagi and Minako enter. "School is over already? Time really does fly."

They began to talk, when Usagi asked if Makoto was feeling alright.

"I didn't see you at school. I was beginning to worry, then I remembered about that dream you told me about the other day. Are you alright, Makoto?"

"What are you talking about?" Minako was a bit confused.

"It's nothing really. I just had this dream that was bothering me a little bit. And well last night I had another one. That's why I didn't come to school, so I thought I would try and find something to do that would get my mind off of it. But really, you guys shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. It's just something that I need to figure on my own."

"You know that we're here for you if you need anything, right?" asked Usagi, trying to reassure herself that Makoto knew she could count on her friends and not only on her self.

"Yeah, I know."

-------

As Princess Makoto watched from her room, Amelia was pacing in the garden late at night. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"I just don't understand how the Queen can be so reckless. She should know better than to get involved with the Nega verse. Her and her selfish ways are going to be the end of this kingdom. If only she would listen to me for once. This isn't the first time. She has never taken my opinions into consideration. I just know that if I was queen things would be so much better off ..."

Princess Makoto was worried about Amelia's odd behavior. She told her mother, who just told Makoto not to worry about it. The princess then went to go train with her powers. The queen would have to keep a closer eye on Amelia until things got settled.

Days past it seemed. Amelia began to form a plan to take over Io Kingdom in an attempt to make it a better place. But the Queen noticed that Amelia would often wander off without telling anyone, and that she was no longer as passionate about Io Kingdom helping the Moon Kingdom. Amilia was acting very strange.

It was now a few years later. Princess Makoto was about to turn 16. Her party was being prepared. The Entire Kingdom was invited. That was when Amelia would go through with her plan.


	2. The Green Light

**Chapter 2: The Green Light**  
  
Makoto was running to school. She had overslept and was running very late. She woke at 10:30 am, which she had never done before. As she got to her class, she apologized for being so late. Luckily the teacher was understanding.  
  
It was time for lunch, and Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami all met up at their usual spot. They started talking and laughing. Just having a good time. Makoto was happy that she was able to get her recent problem out of her mind, even if it was just a few minutes. Just as Lunch was about to end, Makoto noticed a green light. It looked almost like a firefly.   
  
"What's that?" Makoto seemed very curious about the light.  
  
"What's What?" Usagi didn't see anything.  
  
"We don't see anything, Makoto." Minako spoke for everyone.  
  
"Forget it. It was probably just a bug or something." Makoto didn't want to seem like she was seeing things, but she did find it odd that no one else noticed such a bright light.  
  
Although Makoto didn't notice at first, the green light had been following her all day.   
  
Makoto and the others all decided to get something to eat, then go strait to the shrine to visit Rei. As they arrived, Rei was sitting on the temple's steps, holding Luna in her arms, with Artemis at her side. They started to talk about school, while Rei explained why she was stuck at the shrine and unable to spend time with them. Luna then asked Makoto if they could talk in private.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about, Luna?"  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but are you feeling alright?" Luna seemed very concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Makoto knew she wasn't as fine as she led on, but she didn't want to trouble her friends just because she being freaked out by some dreams. Besides, she honestly thought that there wasn't anything anyone could do to help her.  
  
"Rei told me that you went to the shrine by yourself recently and that you were feeling stressed about some dreams you were having. And after talking with Usagi, these dreams seem to be frequent, and quite strange, at least to you. I think that maybe these aren't ordinary dreams. Maybe they are trying to tell you something. And to be honest, I really think that you be taking this situation a lot more seriously. You should let your friends help you."  
  
"I just didn't want to bother them."  
  
"I'm sure that they are not bothered. They want to help you, but you're pushing them away. Makoto, you should let your friends be there for you. If you have a problem, then we all have a problem. You shouldn't be so secretive..."  
  
"Thanks Luna."  
  
As they made their way back to the group, Makoto discussed her dreams with everyone. She told them that every other night she would have them. They kept on getting longer and more detailed as the nights went by. She then explained her dreams as best as she could. When she finished, she noticed that Luna and Artemis had strange looks in their faces, almost like some of it rang a bell.  
  
It was getting late. Luna thought it would be a good idea if everyone went home and that they continue this discussion tomorrow. As the girls were on their way home, Ami and Minako decided to walk Makoto home.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, but it really wasn't necessary." Makoto didn't want to be a bother to them.  
  
"It's no problem, really. We just figured that with all that's been going on with you lately, you could use some company," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah. It's the least we could do. I mean we didn't even know how stressed you were until you--" Minako stopped talking. She noticed that Makoto wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on something else.  
  
"Hey, Makoto... hey" Minako was trying to get Makoto's attention, but it wasn't working.  
  
"The Green Light" Makoto was so focused on it. Once she saw it disappear into the distance, she came to her senses.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Minako... what were you saying?" Makoto was embarrassed at the rude way she had acted.  
  
"Forget about what I was saying... what were you looking at?" Minako was very curious at what Makoto had been staring at.  
  
"You said 'the green light'. What did you mean by that?" Ami seemed curious too.  
  
"I just saw this light that was floating around. But it's gone now." Makoto quickly wanted to change subjects. She didn't want to discuss anything else for the rest of the day.  
  
"Was it that same light you thought you saw back a school?" Minako was right. It had been that same light.   
  
"Look, I'm really tired and would really like to go to sleep. Thank you again for walking me home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay." Makoto was in a rush to go to her apartment. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about what she saw, or anything else.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything. The last I wanted to do was make even more stressed." Minako felt bad for making Makoto so anxious.  
  
"Maybe... but I think we should tell Luna and Artemis. They might know something about this." Ami was still curious about what Makoto saw.   
  
"Do you think Makoto would want us to do that. I mean she didn't even want to talk about her dreams. And you saw the way she ran up to her apartment. I think we should wait until she's ready to talk about it."   
  
"I would normally agree with you, Minako, but I think we should get as much information as possible. And if we wait for Makoto to come through, it might be too late. This is for her own good. Makoto should be able to understand that." Ami was determined to find out more about Makoto's problems. Makoto might be upset with them for doing this, but it was for her own safety.  
  
The Green Light flew towards the back of a building. Behind the building stood a dark figure, dressed in a long, black robe. The Green Light landed on the figure's finger.   
  
"So, she has already started having The Visions. And her friends are starting to investigate? Well, I think it's time to take action. Keep your eye on her and tell me of any new developments. I'll handle the rest..." The figure's voice sounded so wicked and cold. Who ever it was, it was visible that they wanted to harm Makoto.  
  
Makoto lied on her bed, tired and tense. She didn't mean to be so rude to Ami and Minako, but she really didn't want to talk about the light that only she could see.   
  
Makoto wanted to badly to just go to sleep. But she knew that as soon as did, she would another one of her dreams. She wanted so badly to figure out what all these dreams meant. Maybe then she could go back to being the happy and carefree Makoto that enjoyed the company of her friends; that didn't push them away; that wasn't the major worry of her friends.  
  
Makoto tried to stay awake for as long as she could, watching tv, listening to music... anything to keep her busy. But at around 1:30 am, Makoto couldn't stay awake for much longer. The tv still on, tuned on to some cooking show, Makoto fell asleep on the couch...  
  
-------   
  
The party was under way. Io Castle was filled with guests. Everyone was having a good time. The Queen was happy to see her daughter having fun, considering that Princess Makoto had been a little nervous about having to fight with the Nega verse. Nevertheless, The Queen still kept her eye out for anyone who might ruin such an important day in her darling child's life. She kept a special look out for Amelia, who had been acting very suspiciously lately.  
  
As the party continued, Amelia arrived fashionably late. She had this pleased look on her face, as if she knew something glorious was about to happen. She greeted the King, the Queen, and the Princess. She wished her a happy birthday, then placed her present where she saw all the other gifts.  
  
Amelia spent most of her time around the table that contained all the drinks. She was able to hide a vile as she entered Io Castle. Within it was poison. Amelia planned on poisoning the Queen's drink. She figured that there would be so many people at the party that no one could tell for sure who poisoned the drink. Little did she know that the Queen had already been suspicious of her.   
  
Amelia quickly made her way towards the Queen. She talked with the family, and a few guests, while still keeping close to the Queen. Amelia waited for the chance to get the queen's cup. Once she did, she quickly made her way back to the table. She tried to be as discrete as possible while tainting the Queen's drink.  
  
The Queen noticed that Amelia was taking longer than usual to get just a few drinks. She went looking for her, when she saw Amelia toying around with the drinks. She did see exactly what Amelia was doing, but she could only assume that she was up to no good.  
  
After some time, Amelia returned with the drinks. The Queen knew better than to drink from her cup right away. Instead, she carried the drink around with her, attending to the other guests.   
  
Some time had passed. Princess Makoto was opening her presents, thanking everyone for them. Then time came for the cake. Before the cake was to be served, the King wanted to make a toast in honor of his daughter and for the best of luck in the fight against the Nega verse. Chanting in agreement, everyone took a sip of their drinks. The Queen however was too busy paying attention to what Amelia was doing. Amelia was simply talking with the other guests, completely calm. The Queen heard the toast, and then instinctively drank from her cup, still staring at Amelia.   
  
Within seconds, the Queen began to cough and grabbed her throat.  
  
"Mother... what's wrong... mother!" Princess Makoto cried out in shock. She was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with her mother.  
  
The Queen then fainted. 


	3. Amelia

**Chapter 3: Amelia  
**  
The Queen was lying on her bed. Princess Makoto was by her side, holding her mother's hand. The Queen had been immediately taken to the infirmary after she fainted at the party. A couple of days had passed since then, and the Queen seemed to be getting better with time. While Makoto still watched her mother, the nurse came into the room with word on the Queen's health.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yes. The Queen was apparently poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned?"  
  
"Yes. But she seems to doing very well. Your mother was very lucky."  
  
"Lucky? How is she lucky? She could have died." Makoto caressed her mother's hand, wondering who could have done such a thing.  
  
"It could have been worse. The poison was very strong, but she consumed a weak amount of it. Whoever did this didn't want her dead. If they did, they would have used more."  
  
Makoto was surprised to learn of her mother's ailment. Worried about her mother's health, Makoto visited her for weeks on end. As time progressed, the Queen began to regain consciousness. She was now more alert and awake. Nevertheless, she still hadn't fully recooperated, and still needed medical attention. Makoto continued visited her mother often.  
  
"Here. I got you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you. You've been visiting me a lot, Makoto. Don't you think that you should be less worried about me and be more concerned  
  
with you're duties, and your training?"  
  
"My training's going fine don't worry about it, and everything has been taken care of. Amelia has taken place as acting queen and has been doing a good job. She's been quite busy actually. But really, mother, you shouldn't be worrying about anything besides your health."  
  
"Well that's good to hear, but, just keep an eye on Amelia for me." Makoto nodded her head, agreeing with her mother's suspicions.  
  
Makoto and the Queen went on with their conversation. Makoto continued to tell her mother of what happened while she was asleep.  
  
Then, the doctor came to check up on the Queen.  
  
"Nice to see that your awake your majesty, and doing well."  
  
"Yes. I feel I am doing much better."  
  
"That's good. I have been meaning to show you something since you first woke up, my Queen. It's the results of the tests we did when you first became ill. As Princess Makoto must have told you, you were poisoned. But after some tests, we discovered that the poison was very similar to that of the kind we produced for you several years ago." He said, handing her the written medical report.  
  
"What? But that poison was locked away. Well this is interesting. Thank you for these results. I'll just finish reading them myself. I'm sure you have many more patients to attend to."  
  
"If you need anything, just send for me and I'll be right with you.  
  
"The doctor left. Makoto looked on with her mother as she saw the results of the tests. As hours past, Makoto left her mother's side, reassurred that she would be alright by herself. While still looking at the test results, the Queen tried to think of who could have poisoned her. She knew that it had to be someone of high rank, seeing how they were the only ones who could get access the poison. Feeling tired, the Queen decided to go to sleep, knowing that she would likely be able to think clearly once she had a good rest.  
  
Amelia however couldn't go to sleep so easily. Now that Queen was awake, she would be resuming her the throne soon. She had hoped that she would hold the position of the queen when the Nega verse did attack. She just lay awake in her room.  
  
"It's not fair. All of my time, all of my planning, for nothing. Soon I'll be back to where I was before, and nothing would have changed."  
  
As time went on, the Queen's health improved. Within a few days, Amelia graciously returned the throne to the Queen. As the Queen resumed relations with the Moon Kingdom, Amelia felt sick inside, as she could seemingly do nothing to save Io Kingdom.  
  
While still bed-ridden, the Queen had thought a lot about who was responsible for her condition. Among her prime suspects was Amelia. Although the Queen hoped that Amelia hadn't done it, the Queen had good reason to believe it might be her. Amelia hadn't been as passionate about Io Kingdom helping the Moon Kingdom as she use to be. She would often disappear without notifying anyone. Amelia was also acting very strangely at Makoto's party. This was enough to have Amelia questioned. So, the Queen sent for Amelia to meet with her within a few hours.  
  
Once Amelia heard that she was to be interrogated, she was somewhat surprised. She was couldn't see how the Queen could been even slightly suspicious of her. "I don't understand. Why would the Queen want me questioned? I covered all my tracks. I made sure that I was unnoticed. I pretended that I agreed with the Queen. Nobody knew about my plan. I even made sure that I had an allibi for I went to steal the poison. I acted calmly at the Princess' party. I made sure no one saw me taint the Queen's drink. How could she think it was me..."  
  
Amelia began to panic. With only a few hours until her interrogation, she knew that her only hope of avoiding severe punishment was to leave Io Kingdom. There was obviously nothing that Amelia could do the save the kingdom, so why stay? Amelia quickly packed her things, and left Io Caslte.  
  
The Queen waited for Amelia to arrive. After wating for about an hour, she sent some of her men to look for her. After searching all over Io Castle, they couldn't find her. One soldier did notice that her room was completely empty. The Queen knew then that it must have been Amelia who betrayed her.  
  
As the day came to an end, the Queen just thought of where everything went wrong. She couldn't understand how once a good friend could do such a thing, merely because of a simple disagreement. Even so, the Queen could not afford to just consume her thoughts with such things as a lost friendship. She had to focus on the matters at hand.  
  
Unexpectedly, the Nega verse struck the Moon Kingdom.  
  
The Sailor Scouts fought, but were quickly defeated by Nega verse. Princess Usagi was hit by the evil Queen Beryl as she made her way to her lover's corpse. She collapsed mere inches from his body. Devastated, Queen Serenity used her remaining power to send everyone back to Earth, where the Sailor Scouts, and unfortunately the dark forces, would be reborn and fight once again...  
  
-------  
  
Makoto woke up. It was 11:45 am. Luckily it was Saturday. She woke still feeling tired. She felt that this dream had been the longest one yet, and the most intense. As she got out of bed, she noticed that her pillow was slightly wet, as well as her cheek. Makoto knew that she had been crying in her sleep.  
  
While waiting for Makoto, Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Rei were at the shrine. Ami and Minako had already to Luna and Artemis about the light that Makoto saw the other day.  
  
"So Luna did you find out anything about the light that Makoto saw?" Ami wanted to know if anything came up since the last time they spoke.  
  
"Not exactly. But I did remember something. When I was in the Moon Kingdom, I remember that the Queen of Io Castle used to have this messanger around her. It looked a lot like a firefly or a fairy. I think that maybe this could be the light that Makoto saw, but I'm not completely sure," said Luna.  
  
"As for Makoto's dreams, we still aren't sure. But we are almost certain that Makoto is trying to be told something," Artemis wished that they could have come up with something better, but until they spoke to Makoto, is was the best that they could do.  
  
As they continued to talk, the green light appeared again. It left the shrine, and made it's way toward the back of Makoto's building.  
  
As it went by, it passed Makoto, who was already on her way to the shrine. The light quickly went to the building, where the mysterious dark figure had been waiting.  
  
"She went to see her friends? Well then we haven't got much time. I'll need you to distract them, while I take of the princess. Now go." As the light left, the figure took of the robe. It was none other than Amelia.  
  
Makoto walked toward the shrine. She was actually looking forward to talking about her dream. As she walked up the steps, she noticed that green light again. But instead on simply staring at it, she decided to follow it. She made it to the top of the steps, when the green light stopped. Her friends tried to greet her, but Makoto was consentrated on the green light.  
  
"Makoto, what is it? what's wrong?" Usagi, and the others, stood still to wait for Makoto to respond.  
  
"The Green Light... it's here. It's right in front of you guys..." Makoto seemed worried as she noticed that the light was beginning to change. Within seconds, the green light had become a monster.  
  
"Makoto, what is that thing?" said Ami. It seemed that now everyone else could see the tranformed light.  
  
The Monster suddenly attacked. The girls quickly took action. Once they had transformed into the Sailor Scouts, they fought the Monster.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" As Sailor Mars aimed to hit the Monster, it quickly moved out of the way, sprinting back and forth. She made her shot, but only managed to hit it's side.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" With leaves going in every direction, she was bound to hit the Monster. Sailor Jupiter injured the Monster pretty badly, but it was still able to move.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury was able to hold down the Monster, but not for long. As soon as it broke free, Sailor Mercury used her bubbles to fog up the area. At least now they could have a better chance of fighting off the Monster, now that it couldn't see where it was going.  
  
Amelia made her way up the steps and on to the battle sceen. She was unnoticed because of the fog. This was her chance to get a hold of Sailor Jupiter.  
  
As the fog began to disappear, Sailor Venus was able to see the Monster clearly. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus got a good hold on the Monster. Just then, the Monster turned back into a small light, and floated away.  
  
Moments later, Sailor Moon noticed someone coming up behind Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter, Watch Out!" It was too late. Amelia had gotten hold of her. As Sailor Jupiter began to struggle, Amelia knocked her unconscious. Amelia quickly vanished, with Sailor Jupiter in her arms.  
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried out. The sailor scouts were shocked. Sailor Jupiter had just been kidnapped right in front of them. The girls immediately went to figure out how to get their friend back. 


	4. The Power of Jupiter

**Chapter 4: The Power of Jupiter  
  
**Sailor Jupiter tried to open her eyes. Her eye sight was blurry at first, but it soon cleared up. Her body ached, as she could barely move from off the cold floor. She began to look around the room. It was small and very dark. The only source of light came from a candle in the middle of the room.  
  
In the distance, she saw Amelia, sitting in a chair, just watching her. She quickly tried to sit up, but found it hard to. She was only able to lift her head, keeping her eyes on Amelia as she got out of her chair and began coming closer to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"So, the princess finally decided to wake up. It was about time. You've been asleep for hours. I can imagine that you're feeling very weak. That's what happens when you struggle. I'm sure you have many questions, don't worry. I'll answer as many as possible before your time is up." Amelia knelt down beside Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked in a loud, demanding voice, dispite her pain. "You seem so familar..." she muttered, trying to remember where she had seen Amelia before.  
  
"I am Amelia. Once the second in command for the Queen of Io Castle - your mother."  
  
Sailor Jupiter still had a confused look on her face. She didn't seem to remember well.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember. After all those dreams you had. At least one of them must have included me," Amelia was irritated. How could she have been forgotten so easily?  
  
"How do you know about my dreams?"  
  
"My messenger told me," The Green Light appeared, as it made it's way to Amelia. "And you were bound to have them. Whenever the Power of Jupiter was threatened, members of the Royal Family would receive visions that would warn them of the oncoming danger. Since you are the Princess, and the last remaining member of the Royal Family, you got them, apparently in the form a dream. But I bet you didn't know that either. Pathetic."  
  
"The Power of Jupiter..." Sailor Jupiter was trying to understand. What was the Power of Jupiter? Why was it being threatened? So many questions.  
  
"Well while you try to figure everything out, which I'm sure will take some time, I'll just go take care of something." Amelia left Sailor Jupiter's side, walking towards the corner, which was covered in shadow. "I'll be back soon." Suddenly, Amelia was gone, as was her messanger.  
  
Feeling weak, Sailor Jupiter became Makoto once again. Makoto wondered about what she had been told, and who Amelia was. Makoto tried to remember who she was, and became frustrated when she couldn't. How did she get into such a mess?  
  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Rei were all at the temple. They hadn't left since the battle. They were sitting around, drinking some tea to calm themselves while they tried to figure what happened to Makoto and how to get her back.  
  
"I tried reading the fire to see if I get an idea of where Makoto is, but I didn't have much luck. All I know is that she here on Earth, but that's about it." said Rei. The girls had tried everything they could think of. Ami tried using her computer, but was unsuccessful. Usagi and Minako thought about where she could have been taken, and how to get Makoto back.  
  
There was silence. Then, they heard a scatching at the door. It was Luna and Artemis back from outside. They had gone there to think and discuss possible explanations for Makoto's disappearance.  
  
"We've been talking about it and I think we might have something," said Artemis. "We remembered the face of the person who kidnapped Makoto. Her name was Amelia. She was once a member of the Io Court and served the Queen."  
  
"Wait. How could she still be around if she lived so long ago?" asked Minako.  
  
"It's possible that she was reborn on Earth, just like we were. That would explain why she looks so much younger than we remebered her," said Luna.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelia was sitting behind a tree outside the temple, spying on them. Her messanger was by her side. "It looks as though they still haven't figured anything out yet. Nevertheless, I want to make sure that they won't get in my way in the future. I'll need to keep on eye on them, and if they try anything --"  
  
Just then, off in the distance, a beam of light shot up. It was Makoto, who had summoned up enough strength to show her friends where she was. The girls saw it, and quickly transformed. Amelia sent her messenger to deal with the Sailor Scouts, while she dealt with Makoto. As the Sailor Scouts made their way outside, they were blocked by the Monster they had faced earlier.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus struck the Monster, causing it to slam against a tree. The Sailor Scouts quickly made their way down the steps, running into the streets. Suddenly, the Monster got up. Moments later, it landed right in front of Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, leaving them separated from Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.  
  
"We'll handle the Monster. Go on without us!" yelled Sailor Mercury.  
  
"She's right. We need to get to Makoto soon. Come on," said Sailor Mars, grabbing hold of Sailor Moon's arm, since she was hesitant about leaving her friends behind.  
  
Amelia made her way to the underground facility, in which Makoto had been taken. As she arrived, she saw that Makoto was leaning against the wall, barely able to stand. She didn't any have time to waste. She began to walk toward Makoto, but Makoto quickly spoke up.  
  
"Where have you been." Makoto wanted to know what Amelia had done since she had left Makoto alone.  
  
"Nowhere that concerns you." Amelia took out a small bottle from her pocket, and tried to hold Makoto against the wall. Makoto struggled, and attempted to stop Amelia. Knowing that the Sailor Scouts could find them at any minute, she pushed Makoto, making her hit the ground.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Now hold still." Amelia grabbed Makoto's jaw and leaned it upward. She opened the small bottle, and poured a black liquid into Makoto's mouth. As Makoto drank, she felt dazed and tired, almost like how she felt when she had recently woken up. Soon, Makoto was asleep, and Amelia was free to move somewhere else.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars continued to run down the street, trying to remember where they saw the beam of light. "Sailor Moon, look." Sailor Mars noticed that there were several people gathering in a certain spot. As Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars got a closer look, they saw that the people were looking at a bunch of wreckage, and somewhere in the center if it all was a deep hole. "That's where the beam came from. Come on," as Sailor Mars jestured to hide somewhere, she noticed that Sailor Moon was troubled by something. "Sailor Moon, come on, before somebody sees us."  
  
"Right." Sailor Moon followed Sailor Mars as they made their way around the crowd, and hid on the side of a near by building. "Mars, do you think... do you think that Makoto got hurt when she..."  
  
"No, I don't." Sailor Mars tried to comfort Sailor Moon, seeing the worry on her face.  
  
"Listen. I sensed something from underneath that hole. I think that Makoto was taken underground. Now the only problem is how do we get underground without anyone seeing us." Sailor Mars paused, and looked at Sailor Moon. "Don't worry. We'll get her back," said Sailor Mars, placing her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
  
In the mean time, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were still fighting the Monster, having moved the fight to a near by park. It's pace had gotten slower and it was becoming weaker and weaker, but it was still able to put up a good fight. The two knew that simply attacking the Monster was going to get them nowhere. So, finding some shelter behind some bushes, they tried to plan thier victory.  
  
"Ok. We have to think fast," said Sailor Mercury, pausing to catch her breath.  
  
"It's going to take forever to get rid of this thing. Couldn't we just run, try to loose it, and find Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon?" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"No. If we do that, then the Monster will just come back after us. It's better if we just get this over with now. Now I think I have a plan." As the girls talked, the Monster looked for them, stomping in anger and causing small craters in the soil. Suddenly, it spotted them, and quickly ran toward their hiding place.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just as the Monster came toward the bushes, Sailor Venus popped out of a nearby tree. "Hey!" Sailor Venus yelled, trying to get the Monster's attention. As the Monster walked forward, Sailor Venus took action.  
  
"Venus Cresent Beam, Smash!" The Monster hit the ground. Then Sailor Venus used her chain and held the Monster. Once the Monster was captive, Sailor Mercury, still hiding in the bushes, took out her computer and began to analyze the Monster. She observed that it had a similar energy reading to that of Sailor Jupiter. She also noticed it's weak point - it's temple.  
  
The Monster was beginning to break free. As it broke the chain, the Monster got up and continued attacking. "Venus, it's forehead. Hit it in it's forehead!" shouted Sailor Mercury. Sailor Venus then used her beam again to strike the Monster. It stumbled backward, then transformed back into a small glow. Because of it's injuries, it flew at a slower rate than before. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were now able to follow it. 


	5. In the End

**Chapter 5: In the End..  
**  
Makoto woke up feeling groggy and dazed, just as she did the last time she had woken up. This time she found herself sitting in a chair, both her arms strapped to the arm rests. She could feel the heat from the light above her. The light was so bright, forcing Makoto to look down at the floor. As Makoto turned her head, she saw that the room was entirely white and illuminated.  
  
Besides the brillance of the room, Makoto also noticed something else - there was silence. Even after a few minutes of having woken up, Makoto heard nothing and assumed that she was alone. Amelia would have said something by now if she was here. Where could she be?  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were still waiting to see how they could go underground undetected. Although the crowd had diminished, there were still several people investigating the incident.  
  
"How are we going to get past all those people?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
After a few minutes, Sailor Moon noticed something behind an adjacent building. "Sailor Mars, look, quick." Sailor Mars turned around, seeing nothing.  
  
"What? I don't see anything."  
  
"Over there. There's someone over there." Sailor Moon pointed toward the building.  
  
Once Mars found what Sailor Moon was looking at, the green light appeared, moving usually slow. From behind where Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. Keeping the green light in sight, Sailor Venus paused, waving to Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud," whispered Sailor Mars, walking toward Venus and Mercury.  
  
"What were you still doing back there? We thought that you two would've gotten underground already," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"There were too many people at the site. We couldn't go anywhere near the whole without being spotted," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well fortunately we had better had better luck. We were able to weaken the monster, but it tansformed again, only this time traveling a lot slower. We figured that if we followed it, it would led us to Amelia and to Sailor Jupiter," explained Sailor Venus. Seeing the green light was still flying down the street, the scouts continued to follow it.  
  
Makoto eyes hurt from wincing from the light for so long. She didn't have a clue of where she was or if her friends were alright. Moments later, Makoto heard a door open behind her, then close loudly. "Nice to see you awake, your highness," said Amelia, locking the door and making her way to face Makoto. "I'm so sorry for the delay, but it appears something has happened to my messenger. But no matter. I'll be done with you soon."  
  
Feeling tired and fed up, Makoto spoke. "I've had enough of this! What exactly do you want with me!"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? I want to kill you. I want your power. But I can't get it unless you're dead, seeing as after the Princess, the Second-in-Command is next in rank."  
  
"I remember now. You use to be my mother's closest confident. Then you betrayed her for no reason at all! You tried to kill her and now you're trying to kill me! You're Insane!"  
  
" 'No reason'? Let me tell you something you spoiled brat! You mother was reckless and cared nothing for her kingdom. She was just concerned with her reputation, always trying to appear so much better than the other kingdoms," said Amelia, now looking right into Makoto's eyes. "And as much as I tried to stand by that ignorant woman, I could not just sit there and watch as the Queen offered up her people to the Nega verse simply to appear as an ally to the Moon. I poisoned your mother in hopes of protecting Io Kingdom. But I failed, and see what happened? We all got killed and were all reborn on this planet! I was trying to save my home, and if that makes me insane, then so be it."  
  
Walking away, Amelia made her way behind Makoto, placing numerous tools on a table. Hearing that Amelia was getting ready to go on with her plans, Makoto wasted not time in getting all of her questions answered.  
  
"If what you wanted was to protect Io kingdom, then why are you trying to kill me? Isn't it a little to late to try and save your home?"  
  
Now in a calmer mood, Amelia responded, "Yes I suppose it is. But, nevertheless, I still want to the Power of Jupiter for myself, even if I can't save Io. I like to think of it as finally finishing what I could not in my former life."  
  
"So you're going to kill me just for that!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Sailor Scouts had followed the green light for almost an hour. Finally, the green light made its way toward an old Victorian mansion. Entering the house, they saw that the green light went upstairs. Pausing to catch their breathes, the girls looked around and observed the huge hall and grand staircase. Once they recovered, the walked up the steps. As they came to the second floor, they saw that the hallways seemed endless, containing numerous rooms.  
  
"It's going to take us forever to find Makoto. We need to split up," said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury decided to search the second floor, while Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus went to the third.  
  
Amelia was quite as she mixed and poured numerous liquids together, forming a greyish color. She could hear Makoto struggle to get free, confident that she would be unsuccessful. As a final touch, Amelia took out a tiny jar. In it contained the poison that she had used on the Queen, and the same poison that she used to put Makoto to sleep. This time, however, she made sure she put enough to kill the princess.  
  
"There. All finished." Amelia then walked towards Makoto, with the vile in her hand, shaking it. Seeing that Makoto was still struggling, Amelia stood in front of Makoto, waiting for her to stop.  
  
"You should just give up. You do remember what happened the last time you struggled, don't you?" Makoto stopped and looked up at Amelia with her eyes swinted. Amelia then demonstrated, lightly slapping herself on the cheek.  
  
Still shaking the vile, Amelia continued to talk. "You know I never wanted to kill your mother. I only wanted her to be unconscious when the Nega verse attacked. So, I only put a little bit of this in her drink." Amelia raised the vile, pacing in front of Makoto. "But apparently I put in too little. The Queen woke up too soon. All my planning, for nothing. After I heard that the she wanted to see me, I knew that she found about what I did. Hence, I ran away. Even so, I was still unable to hide from the Nega verse's power. I was reborn here, just like you where.  
  
Makoto stared at Amelia, trying to understand what she was saying.  
  
Amelia continued, "At first I didn't remember much about my past, but I always felt this unexplainable anger inside me. Then my messanger found me and told about who I was and what happened in the past. Everything just came back to me. Soon enough, I found this old house and began to plan how I was going to finish what I had set out to do so long ago. And now here we are. Finally I can live in peace."  
  
Realizing that fighting with Amelia was getting her nowhere, Makoto attempted to reason with her instead. "That happened so long ago. Why can't you just let it go? Why can't you just forget about the past?"  
  
"You make it sound as if it's so easy to do. I can't just forget the past. This is the only way for me to be happy. I've made up my mind." With a more serious look on her face, Amelia walked closer to Makoto, preparing to poison her. As she came closer, Makoto noticed a sadness in Amelia's expression, almost as if she didn't want to kill her.  
  
"Please don't do this. You're angry at the wrong person. It wasn't the Queen's fault that everyone died. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at the Nega verse. They're the ones who murdered our people, not my mother. Please, Amelia, don't!"  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars looked for Makoto, but not having much luck. The most they found was what seemed to be a bedroom. After having searched every single room, they made their way to the staircase to meet up with the others, who hopefully more fortunate than they were.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were almost done searching all the rooms. Now all that was left was a door at the right end of the hall. Sailor Moon pushed against the door, not expecting much. But once the door was completely opened, Sailor Moon saw that there was a small hallway, leading to another room.  
  
"Venus, look." Unlike the others, this door appeared thicker. Also, the edges were beaming with light. As they walked down the hallway, they heard a faint voice, apparently yelling. They knew they had found Makoto.  
  
Amelia was now inches away from Makoto, unable to get much closer because of Makoto uneasiness. "Now what did I say about being fussy. Don't make this harder than it has to be..."  
  
Quickly getting annoyed, Amelia grabbed Makoto face and forced her to look up, dispite the bright light. With a look of bitterness on her face, Amelia tilted Makoto face, as she did before, and forced her to drink from the vile. As much as Makoto tried to resist, she soon succumbed to Amelia's stength and swallowed the liquid.  
  
Just then, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, covering their eyes, forced the door opened, seeing Makoto confined to a chair and Amelia standing right next to her. Then, Makoto's head tilted downward.  
  
"What have you done!" As Sailor Venus ran towards Makoto, Sailor Moon took out her wand and aimed right at Amelia.  
  
"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Amelia collapsed immediately, fading into unconsciousness. "I did it. I did it..." Closing her eyes, Amelia's breath gradually diminished.  
  
Seconds later, Sailor Mars and Mercury came into the room. "What happened?"  
  
"Makoto, wake up! Please wake up!" 


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:  
**  
Months pasted. Makoto was lying in her bed. Her alarm went off, waking her up instantly. Rubbing her eyes, Makoto got out of bed and made her way toward the bathroom.  
  
After she had been poinsoned by Amelia, Makoto slept for about 6 weeks until finally waking up. Within days, she began walking again and recovering fully. Once she was healthy enough, she, along with Ami, Minako, Rei, and Usagi went to Amelia's funeral, which Makoto had paid for. Now she was going to see Amelia for the last time.  
  
Makoto put on a nice dress and fixed up her hair. On her way to the semetary, Makoto brought some flowers. Once at Amelia's grave, she replaced the flowers that had already been there. After a few moments of silence, Makoto spoke to Amelia.  
  
"I remembered you. I knew that you were once a good person. That you were once a loyal friend. I only wish that you didn't have so much hatred in your heart. Maybe things could have turned out differently. I hope you've finally found peace."  
  
Makoto walked away, remembering all that had happened between them and yet still holding no resentment towards Amelia - only pity.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
_This was my first fanfiction_ Thank you for all the reviews. 


End file.
